


Moderation and Lack Thereof

by darkrestorer



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Seeking to capture the heart of the famed warrior, Tomoe Gozen, was far more difficult than Ritsuka had expected, or to put it bluntly, he screwed up big time and was well on his way to not receiving chocolates. A mature woman, she was a bundle of complexities and surprises, characteristics that may well plunge him into an inferno.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Tomoe Gozen | Archer
Kudos: 20





	Moderation and Lack Thereof

"Are you listening, Fujimaru?"

"S-Sorry, what were you saying again?" Ritsuka Fujimaru blinked twice and made sure he was still standing straight under the bright lights of the Command Room.

Sherlock sighed and took a quick puff of his pipe. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not used to issuing missions myself, but since this relates to a substrain of phantoms, though weak, Da Vinci has delegated this task to me. Now from which point did I lose you? Is it the details regarding the appearance of these weak creatures, their shadowy disposition? Shall I start from the very beginning?"

"No, well, what was the last thing you said?" His mind was still in a whir from the sudden rush of information.

"That Tomoe Gozen shall be accompanying you, since the mission will take place in rural Japan at a time period not quite far from hers. There, she should be able to know the layout of the land well. Doubtless she is strong enough to deal with the strange elements all by herself."

"O-ohhh… Tomoe…" Ritsuka cast his eyes down to the ground for a brief moment.

The detective raised a brow. "What? Do you have anything against the lady?"

"No, it's not like that. It's a little bit complicated," said the young man as he looked pensive. He had nothing against that beautiful Servant, in fact, he was a bit thrilled and nervous at the same time to go with her alone for this mission. However, circumstances between him and her made this situation awkward.

Sherlock interrupted the silence with, "Really, I know you are young but please keep things decent and professional while you are out on this mission. You are free to pursue your relationship with her as soon as you return."

After hearing that, Ritsuka shook his head frantically. "We aren't anything like that. I'm just nervous about her since she's been avoiding me a lot lately."

"Oh, is that all? Well then, this mission ought to freshen up the air between you two, hopefully." The detective looked impassive as usual. "Let's wait for her before we start operations, shall we?"

Ritsuka felt stiff standing around the command room. He lied to the detective. The truth was actually far more difficult than that. To say that he disliked her had a grudge or even disliked the polite woman couldn't be further from the truth. In all his youth, Ritsuka never had any luck with romance or women. He was more or less unpopular. Even at Chaldea, though there were Servants that took a liking to him, to the point that they would wear ribbons and present themselves to him, there didn't seem to be anyone who connected with him well enough. Tomoe Gozen was the one true exception however. She was aloof, quiet, an airhead, but the manner she took Ritsuka the first time they met was more like a mother's.

"You're grinning, Fujimaru." Sherlock took another whiff of his old pipe and reclined in his chair before blowing it out in a thin trail. "Pray tell what's the reason behind your falling out with Tomoe Gozen? If I remember correctly you spent almost every day with her for archery lessons, and she knows more about the games you've played than you, the one who introduced them to her, but although she seemed more like a sibling, she acted more as a mother figure. I have already narrowed it down to a few theories however."

"Fine…" He sighed. "A few weeks ago I…. I confessed to her about my desire to be closer to her, you know, something beyond our current relationship. But you might've already guessed how she answered that."

"True," said the man without sympathy. "Now you are worried that you have ruined what you had together. I don't quite see how you must fret over it. If she simply doesn't want to take the plunge with you, then let it sit and cool down. Forcing the change will only wound the lady."

"But...it's just really painful. I want to see Tomoe smile again, I want to grow closer to her, but it feels like she's treating me like a stranger now." Ritsuka hit the floor with a light kick. "Maybe I should just find her and try to change her mind about it."

"Your heart may be blazing just like the inferno she creates in her anguish, but tough it up. It's one thing to be passionate and another to be reckless."

The young man hung his shoulders. "Y-You're right. I shouldn't be so selfish."

"I know this does not mean much from me, but think about her feelings too." Sherlock took another whiff and drew a line. "Think from her shoes. She has mentioned that by becoming a Heroic Spirit, her history has separated from her, but it is obvious that she still has a lingering attachment to a certain someone."

Ritsuka nodded and allowed his feelings for her to subside to the depths of his mind reluctantly. The mission came first. "Guess there'll be no Valentine's day chocolate for me," he joked.

"If you are referring to the ones being made by the other Servants, then I beg to differ. Otherwise, I believe you will at least get a friend chocolate from her."

* * *

Inside a busy kitchen space where women of various shapes and sizes were running around frantically, mixing cake batter, crushing walnuts, chopping chocolate, Tomoe opened the oven and took out a tray of what looked like charcoal remains. Smoke came out of the interior, making her cough and wince. "This is…Will this suffice?"

"Absolutely not!" Boudica looked disappointed at the burnt confections. "You will only make him sick if you offered him this. You're only planning on giving him friend chocolate, so why not just settle with a small gift."

The silver-haired woman held a sullen gaze as she discarded her failure. "I can't. That won't cut it. I had planned to apologize by giving him chocolate."

Boudica sighed. "Well I guess with all the fierce chocolates the girls are cooking up, it's difficult to stand out."

Looking across the kitchen, Tomoe could find several others doing a far better job than her. Then she glanced up at the red head. "Are you giving him chocolates too?"

The person in question smiled. "Yeah, love chocolate."

"Love chocolate?!" The warrior general looked stunned.

"That's right." Boudica blushed a bit. "But I must say, I'm glad you're only giving him friend chocolate. You are probably the most threatening one around here."

The busy sounds of the kitchen engulfed Tomoe. People were hard at work trying to claim someone's affection for themselves, while she idled about, brooding at her tiny failures, for the simple purpose of making up to her friend. She didn't feel at all arrogant of the knowledge that their Master favored her, or that she had her own love for him become mutual. Though she loved Ritsuka, she had no intention to act on it.

"Really, I'm glad." Boudica had decided to get to work on hers, so she brought out equipment for baking on the countertop. "Maybe this time that guy will fall for me." She said it all so easily that Tomoe stopped cleaning her area and stared at the woman. "I won't lose to you, Tomoe Gozen." Then she smiled.

Tomoe was at a loss. But it didn't change the fact that her mind was already made up. "I'm not aiming for him, though…."

"Because you still have that other person in your heart?" Boudica chimed in.

"N-No, that's not it..." Tomoe continued polishing the counter while looking down. "It's just…I feel if I did, people might take me for a philanderer, a woman of weak resolve. And..." She paused and let her emotions run cold. "It feels as though the memories I've had of lord Yoshinaka would fade away, as if I discarded them of my own volition. Even though I may never see him again, I would still like to keep those close to me."

"I don't think you have to worry about that. Cherished memories after all don't just go away from a sudden change." The queen smiled. "As for philandering, well I don't believe that's the case. We are after all mere shadows of the legends we were shaped from. Plus, this is more like a second life than anything. We mustn't attach ourselves completely to the distant past."

After talking with Boudica and giving up on the chocolate, Tomoe left the kitchen to head for the command room. The red head comforted her despite showing signs of rivalry. Yet, it almost looked like she was cheering Tomoe on. Despite being married herself, Boudica had no reservations about making a move on their Master. Her outlook on being a Servant was different from Tomoe's. She treated this life like it was a separate life, but at the same time not rejecting her past.

And then a train of thought crossed the silver-haired woman as she walked across Chaldea's halls. She wondered if she could walk that same path as well. Would the memories of her feelings from way back still remain in tact and stay pure should she choose to accept her Master's feelings? Would she finally find happiness that way, keeping both feelings for Yoshinaka and Ritsuka? She loved Ritsuka, too. He had grown, from an innocent child to a person she could entrust her back to, a man that won't hesitate to fight an oni to protect the people he cared for.

Yet, she rejected him, in a flat and cold way. His visage of pain when he heard those words was still fresh in her mind, something that she didn't want to witness again. She regretted it. Having no clue how to act at that moment, she turned him down without a second thought, perhaps remembering her affection towards her former lord like it was a reflex, but her feelings were far more complicated than that after taking a look at it again. She shouldn't have turned him down without thinking things through first.

With this upcoming mission, she hoped she would waver no longer, though she found it difficult to act around him. Should she return to being friendly and playful or not? Was it still too early to be thinking like that? But before all that, she should apologize for avoiding him, as she needed time in the meanwhile to collect her thoughts, and for the brash manner of rejecting him.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, she endured the pain in her chest for now

"Excuse me. Please forgive me for being late."

When the silver haired woman stepped inside the room, Ritsuka felt his chest tightened. Still dressed in her usual kimono, Tomoe walked with splendid grace towards Sherlock. Her face looked calm and indifferent. Yet she never once turned to Ritsuka. He was completely excluded when she started talking with the great detective. And once they were all set, they walked side by side towards the Rayshift area with neither one speaking to the other.

The source for all of this could be found a few weeks earlier, to the day when Ritsuka approached Tomoe out of nowhere. They ate lunch. They spent more than half a day in the recreation room. They laughed and told stories while watching the show that was the training room where a bunch of Servants competed. Ritsuka still remembered how she smiled as they sat next to each other. He remembered how she took hold of his shoulder as she pointed at the arena where Munenori dueled with Hijikata, shouting with the same vigor as the crow around them. He remembered when they both hid from Shuuten. And he remembered, under the moonlight which fell from the glass ceilings, he told her what he truly felt about her. But he hadn't expected she would react in such a way.

"I'm sorry. I cannot reciprocate your feelings. Please forgive me." Then she ran away. She had avoided him at each turn afterwards.

"It seems we are all set. Please eliminate all the phantoms posthaste in the area I shall be communicating to you after the Rayshift." Sherlocked turned towards the young man. "Fujimaru, please take Tomoe Gozen and begin the mission."

"Right." Ritsuka nodded. "Let's go."

Tomoe only gave him a swift glance. "Yes."

It was a long, quiet walk to the coffins.

* * *

The rain weighed heavily down on the muddy dirt road from the monotonous grey sky. The area smelled of death, a thick aura of sadness permeating throughout the land, as if all the wet soil knew was the worst of history. It was as if the local god had left this rural countryside, leaving misfortune to grasp at the opportunity and litter the fields with disfigured bodies of pure darkness singed, with tiny flickering embers across the surface of their bodies. Worn and chipped katanas made of black, ephemeral haze were standing from the scorched plains far from the paddy fields, before dissipating into air.

While the sound of rolling thunder echoed across the dead sky, Ritsuka and Tomoe broke through the intense shower along the dirt road, where a veil of gray mist surrounded them. Tomoe sheathed her vivid red katana back into its scabbard after allowing the rain water to fall and wash away the murky blood around its edge.

Ritsuka watched her back as she led them uphill and down a slope while glancing at the far horizon for a safe place. The tails of her pale hair looked beautiful without being held up like usual. Each side of her shoulders were adorned with perfectly crafted armor of white. The horns jutting out from her forehead were glowing bright at the tips, just like white hot iron fresh out of a furnace. Even without looking at her beautiful face, Ritsuka had no doubt they were shining like rubies. The Archer of Inferno could lop off the head of any normal person like it was nothing, but the young man found nothing but admiration for her. If anything, her martial prowess only made her shine even more in his eyes.

Swiftly, they had dealt with all the phantoms lingering around the area Sherlock directed them towards.

His boots continued to slip on stray stones and grass, his Mystic Code soaked and clinging to his skin making him shiver. To his left, the open rice fields received a good douse, yet an hour later they would surely drown.

"Master, I see an old house up ahead!" Tomoe called over the roaring rain. "Let us make a mad dash for it!"

They crossed the last stretch, passing by a well-tended jizo statue. Ritsuka was impressed by how far away Tomoe's eyes caught the worn out wooden manor, which was protected by traditional stone walls that led around the whole premises.

Before the large gate, they took shelter under the roof, which hung over it. Ritsuka wrung his clothes off the murky rain water, while Tomoe stared at the wooden gate cautiously, perhaps pondering whether she should knock.

"It is getting dark." He raised himself, still thoroughly soaked. His hair looked like a bird's nest that was submerged into a lake. Despite their awkwardness, cooperating here was still essential. "And we don't know when our connection to Chaldea will return, so we might as well stay the night."

Tomoe nodded without glancing at him. "Yes, of course. But let us see who resides here first." The horns on her forehead drew back after she took a deep breath. All the armor and weapons on her spirited away, and she was left with her usual white kimono and hakama. With her pony-tail done up, she had shed away the traces of the intimidating warrior that once stood in her place, now resembling nothing but a stunningly attractive girl in traditional attire. Ritsuka couldn't help but glance at her maiden appearance, the curves of her slim figure drawing his eyes across the new outfit she donned.

After knocking a few times and waiting under fierce winds, a woman in a kimono opened the gate, holding an umbrella. Ritsuka steeled himself, for the atmosphere reminded him of an old horror show that Chaldea's team watched during a late night session. But taking a second glance at the woman who was watching them warily, he noticed her hair, a habitual style that showed off her forehead. Wrinkles and strands of grey hair neatly tucked away by ornamental hairpins told him her age was to be respected. The kimono she wore looked more modest compared to Tomoe's showy dress.

"Pardon our intrusion." Tomoe bowed and explained their situation, that they were travellers from a far away township looking for shelter, while leaving out certain sensitive facts that do not relate this time period.

"I see, please come in then and dry yourselves. I apologize that I have to be so cautious." The old lady beckoned them, now not looking as tense as she previously seemed. Ritsuka thanked the former noble lady's charming manners for that.

He gladly ran into the roofed home with Tomoe following closely, the elderly woman trailing behind. The short pathway leading toward the entrance was surrounded on both sides with a flat yard where a tree stood on one side and a pond on another.

"Thank you, you really saved our skins," he said once the woman slid the door to the entrance open. "By the way, my name is Ritsuka."

"And I am Tomoe."

"Kaoruko." She nodded. Her tired eyes were cradled by crescent shaped wrinkles. "Think nothing of it, child. Come, I'll lead the way."

Rain continued to patter over the roof of the manor. The corridors were dreary and dark, but for some unknown reason Ritsuka felt a homely atmosphere around it.

"It is not often I get visitors, not that I mind company though. Living out here in my lonesome can be quite boring," Kaoruko mentioned as they passed through a door. "You are lucky that you managed to find my house under this typhoon. Ritsuka, please use this guest room on the right to dry off. I will leave a change of clothes in a while once I help lady Tomoe."

Ritsuka heard them walk off after he entered, but not before turning and watching Tomoe leave. When he saw her sullen expression, he nearly called out to her, but he just couldn't do it

He sighed as he tore off his jacket and tried to find a place to hang it. "I should take a page out of Sherlock's book and let things take their course."

* * *

Tomoe walked off alongside the elderly woman. After a couple of steps, she glanced back towards the door where Ritsuka stepped in and saw that it was closed.

"Please follow me, lady Tomoe."

"Yes, thank you again for sheltering us."

"Do not mention it. I just hope that you do not find my place uncomfortable. There are so many things I want to get fixed, but with no muscle around to help, it will sadly remain like this for quite some time,"

"Have you always lived here alone?" asked Tomoe quietly.

"No," the elder smiled at her. "Me and my husband have lived here since our marriage. Sadly, he passed away many summers ago."

"O-oh…. I am… so sorry." The Servant gazed down, looking ashamed.

But Kaoruko merely chuckled. "Think nothing of it."

Tomoe looked across the wooden house. The layout and furnishings reminded her a lot about her own home. That was to be expected however since they were not too far from her time. Despite the loose wooden frames and cobwebs, she could imagine how nice it must have looked back in its glory days.

The woman led her to a bedroom where she tried to find a change of clothes for the Servant. It was a large room with a single futon. Only the bare essentials were there. Tomoe brushed the tatami mats she was kneeling on with her fingertips. She couldn't remember the last time when she touched one like this. The ones at Chaldea all felt artificial, but here it was coarse and warm; the strands were all unrefined, almost like the one she had back in the day.

"Here," Kaoruko handed her a nice set of cotton clothes and a rug to dry her body. "I assume you will be staying the night, correct?"

"We do not want to be a bother to you, so hopefully we can leave as soon as the clouds clear up." She took them and smiled when she saw the simple clothing.

The elder stared at her with a warm fondness. "There is no need to rush. You and your lover can stay as long as you like, it will certainly liven the house."

At that, Tomoe's grew wide as saucers. "N-No, Ritsuka is not my lover! He's…" She couldn't say "Master" for it would create more misunderstandings, not to mention being called lovers was not something that she wanted to hear in their complex state of affairs. "... my travelling companion. I lost my husband a long time ago, and now I'm travelling with Ritsuka out of business."

"Oh my, forgive my mistake." Kaoruko bowed slightly, which prompted Tomoe to do the same. "You just look so young. Still, to think that you lost your husband at such an age, it must be difficult to accept."

Thunder resounded in the sky and lit up the room. Tomoe smiled and took her mind off the small pang in her heart. "Think nothing of it."

The old lady nodded. "If you will excuse me, I need to bring these to the young man. Then, I shall get to work on dinner."

"Allow me to assist you then as soon as I'm ready," Tomoe saw her off and looked down at her clothes. She could readily switch out what she wore and materialize something else, but that would look suspicious and not to mention she didn't want to turn down the kind lady's offer.

As she untied her sash, Tomoe's silence occupied the entire room.

She'd like nothing more than to go back to the good days with Ritsuka. But would he still accept her after she turned him down?

"No, it's not the right time to be considered about all this." Tomoe took a deep breath. "I must always have a clear mind to serve him."

When she finished drying off and putting on the long dress, she searched out the kitchen but found there was nothing left for her to assist Kaoruko with. And the old lady even shooed her away when she very nearly made the fire swallow the entire pot. Tomoe wept inside. Even though she had been though by Tamamo Cat, this was still all she could do.

"Master," she called out to the guest room. Her heart started racing. This was the first time in a long while that she was going to see him in private. It's not because she just wanted to see him, she assured herself, checking on his condition was at the utmost importance. "Have you changed and properly hanged your Mystic Code?"

"Tomoe?" Ritsuka's footsteps resounded behind the door, scrambling. When he slid it aside, her eyes were greeted by a rare sight. "I'm fine now, thanks. Though, I'm not so sure if my stuff will dry anytime soon."

She glanced at him up and down. The pale blue of his kimono perfectly matched his eyes, to which his handsome face brought out an innocent yet wise look. She inspected him for a second and found several loose and unkempt details, ones that she couldn't bear to see.

"T-Tomoe?!"

"Please stand still, Master. Allow me to adjust this for you." She leaned in close and adjusted his kimono with precise fingers. Nothing less for her Master, of course. Satisfied, she patted the fabric, removing dust from the surface. Smiling, she slowly looked up at him. "There. Now you look exceptional- Ahh! I-I'm so sorry." Her hands jerked back as she retreated.

"No, it's alright." The young man looked the other way.

Tomoe scolded herself for being such an airhead. "Lady Kaoruko said that we should wait until food is ready. Shall we discuss our current situation inside?"

"Right, this is the perfect opportunity to talk. Come on in."

Ritsuka followed his Servant inside after closing the door. As Tomoe took the surroundings in, she noticed the shutters being heavily bombarded by rain. She knelt to one side and Ritsuka followed, taking the position facing her. There was a pause. Tomoe cleared her throat and Ritsuka shifted. She noticed him stealing a single glance before sheepishly turning away. That was enough for her to be conscious of his thoughts, conscious of the fact that he was attracted to her. Thinking about his feelings made her feel warmth and fulfillment, but there were still things she had to confirm about herself.

"Has Chaldea contacted you yet?" asked Tomoe interrupting the atmosphere.

"I'm afraid not. All I could hear is static whenever Sherlock and Mash try to open a channel."

"I see, then I guess we have no choice but to stay here for the night. It's a good thing those phantoms have disappeared."

"Yeah, it'd be terrible if they jumped in on this nice lady's house." Ritsuka breathed in a sigh.

Then a long awkward silence pervaded the room. Tomoe stared down at her lap as she played with her thumbs. There was a clog in her brain preventing her from saying what she wanted. She pondered whether she should apologize now, whether it was alright for them to patch things up. But then there was also a side of her telling her, pleading for her, to confess that she liked him as well, but she tried to force it down.

Thankfully, the rain outside took away most of the intrusive disquiet.

"Tomoe, I've been wondering about this for a while now and, since I've finally got this chance, I wanted to ask why have you been avoiding me?" The young man drew out those words forcefully.

Tomoe's downcast eyes watched shadows dance across the floor while she tried to relax. "I'm sorry for my behavior. I just needed some time to think things through, about my own feelings. And um… Apologies but I still need more time to think."

"Oh…" He nodded. "I understand. If you still love him, then I guess there's no helping it. Ahaha… Guess it's stupid of me to ask since I already knew your story."

That's not it, she wanted to say. She bit her lips and wanted to tell him how she truly felt. But was she ready? Hesitation and reluctance still clouded her mind.

"But I wish we can still be friends. After all, I will miss our regular recreation room matches." He stood up. "I think that's lady Kaoruko calling for us. Let's go."

In moments, the fluttering of his kimono escaped her vision. Sitting in hurt silence, she watched her loved one disappear.

Tomoe and the others enjoyed the simple yet plentiful dinner. They felt the world settle around them as the wind died down. Ritsuka's cheerfulness was like a remedy to Kaoruko's gloom and silence. With the dried fish and miso soup that she had prepared, there was no end to their talks of her expertise and early life working for the court.

When they finished their meal, the two women cleaned up, despite the older one protesting that she could do it herself. All the while, Tomoe tried to distract herself. Ritsuka seemed content now of abandoning his feelings for her. This should end the dilemma, right? She could go back to the way things were. She could keep lord Yoshinaka's memory close to her heart without worrying. Everything would fall comfortably without causing any problems.

Yet rather than relief, there was only sadness in her.

At Kaoruko's room, Tomoe found herself watching the bright, full moon through the window as the older lady made a basket.

The Archer felt the cold gale brush through her face. "Lady Kaoruko, this may be sudden but, have you ever considered seeking out another partner?"

The elder looked thoughtful for a second as she busied her hands. "No, I do not think I have," she replied while keeping her focus on her work. A bright lamp flickered in the darkness next to her. "Even if I had, it is already far too late for me. In any case, I had a satisfying life with him. A continuation with another will only be considered surplus."

"I see…" Tomoe nodded then glanced at the view of a mountain surrounded by thickets over the horizon. Surplus. If her life had reached a fulfilling peak just like lady Kaoruko, anything that served to surplus her romantic life could not matter.

"Pray tell what ails you, child, because your expression has been unreadable since you first step foot here."

The silver-haired woman hesitated. "Somebody has given me notice of their affection, and though I feel the same way, I fear that the memories of my cherished one would be washed away by the joys and love this new person could provide me."

"But you do love this new person, yes?"

She silently nodded. "I do believe so. He brings so much color to my life. It's been a long time since I felt this way."

"Ritsuka seems like a decent man." The elder sat in front of a low table. "I think he will make a great partner for you."

"He's not-" Tomoe tried to correct her but found it useless. It must have been obvious to lady Kaoruko already. "I think so too. I trust him with my life after all."

"Pursue him then."

"But…." Tomoe sounded unsure.

"Though I have never remarried, I can say for sure that your late husband would have wished for your happiness regardless. And if your memories are as important as you claim them to be, then they will remain a part of you no matter what. You will still remember the love you had." Kaoruko smiled at her through her foggy gaze. "Go on, child. Your room tonight is not here with me."

The Archer peered into those eyes filled with wisdom. "Is it really alright for me to find a partner again?"

"Of course, have faith in the memories you shared. Believe me, if you fail to take his hand, you might regret it all your life. You will not be completed. You still have a long road ahead of you. It would be such a shame if you walked on it alone."

After thinking through it for a while, unsure of herself and berating her own cowardice, she finally decided something under the moonlight. She would pray for forgiveness from these two men and carry out the wills of her heart. Whatever repercussions that she would encounter, she will face it head on. Lord Yoshinaka had taught her such, to face adversity and be true to oneself.

"Thank you, lady Kaoruko. Talking with you has given me the clarity I have been seeking." She bowed. "I'm sure he agrees with you as well."

The older woman chuckled. "You remind me a lot of my mother. Go on now. The night is still young and the storm has passed."

Walking across the floorboards at night gave Tomoe a peace of mind. Had it not been for the familiar setting, her courage wouldn't have sprung in full force.

Once she reached the guest room, she stopped and took a deep breath. The swelling of her emotions was at its height.

"Ri-Ritsuka… Can I come in? I have something important to say," she called out. But when she didn't receive a reply, she grew anxious. "Ritsuka?"

When she slid the door open, the room had been left clean, and the person in question was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"The mountain air feels great at night. No lights or cars, just nature." Ritsuka stretched his arms out to the sky in front of the pond while facing the tall mountain at a distance. After the rain and wind died out, he had decided to examine what a house in this day and age looked like from outside. He wasn't disappointed; the place resembled the ones from period dramas.

If he had known more about his family tree, he would've liked to meet them around this period to see what they were like.

He peered through the small pond where koi were lively swimming about. The moon's reflection took shape in the still waters. His head was filled with acceptance and lethargy for the end of his youthful romance.

"Ritsuka!" called out a voice from behind him.

Tomoe was fast approaching. Without her hakama, her pale white kimono's long end made it difficult for her to run. She looked beautiful like that, in just normal clothing.

"What's up?" He looked surprised seeing her out here. After their talk, it seemed that the space between them was growing even further until it became irreparable.

She stopped at an arm's length away, clutching a hand to her chest. All sounds disappeared, and he could only hear his own heart beating before she spoke up. "Ritsuka… i-is it not too late to take back my answer?"

"Eh?" He looked at her dumbfoundedly.

"N-No well, I-I suppose not. But still... " She mumbled a few things incoherently before she finally sighed and looked at him fiercely. "Ritsuka, after thinking things through again, I wish to abjure all that I have said, all of it."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ritsuka couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The Servant's crimson eyes stared at him with resolve. "When you had confessed to me, I was unsure of myself. I was afraid that I might let go of something I held dear, my feelings for my late spouse, but I will stand firm now. So if you please, could you uhh… maybe do over your confession again?"

The gears turning inside his head were moving slowly. He replayed the words in his mind and took a moment to swallow them. His feet firmly planted themselves on the grass, and he met her face and her eyes, which were just as nervous as he was. "Tomoe, I love you. Would you be interested in going out with me?"

Tomoe's lips curled into a smile. "Gladly. Please look after me from now on." She bowed and stepped forward. Something about her looked refreshed, freed from an immense weight.

"Likewise, please look after me…" he muttered as he watched her draw closer until she was right before him. "Tomoe, I'm so happy. I-Is it really alright with you? I'm quite inexperienced you know."

At that, she inclined her face. Ritsuka could see her eyes closing and her lips pressing together. His heart raced with adrenaline, with heated beats. His mind blank at that moment, and the only thing he could sense was her lips pressing against his own, sucking his breath away. Gravity seemed to lift off of his feat, as he felt her sweet mouth. His hands lurched as they took hold of the soft clothes around her arms.

It was like he was inside a dream. Tomoe felt warm, hot, in fact. At her core, her flames were mostly just starting to ignite.

After a moment, he pulled away and gasped. Meanwhile Tomoe simply gazed with a blush forming across her face.

"I love you, too, Ritsuka," said the archer. "Would you be so kind as to join me in another kiss? Please? Again?"

Ritsuka needed no further instructions. Grabbing her arms, he met her mouth and they both shared a passionate moment, sampling each other's taste. Soon they were twisting their tongues around each other. Her grasp on him was strong, frightening. She held his back like a possessive vice, preventing him from escaping. The surface of her kimono was like a warm, toasty broiler. Something in the pit of his stomach told him to take things easy for now.

Their kiss ended with Ritsuka yet again the only one exhausted. He smiled sheepishly at her while she chuckled. "Let's rest up for the night." Take things slow, his mind repeated. This woman was dangerous.

"Must we, Ritsuka?" Tomoe's vivid red irises grabbed his attention. "You've gotten me so worked up. Are you planning on teasing me? That won't do. I will not allow you to sleep."

An unpleasant sweat ran down his forehead. He tried to come up with a way to get out of this situation, but Tomoe suddenly chuckled.

"Did you really think I will say that?" she teased, just like the times when she outwitted her opponent in a game.

"You sounded like Kiyohime for a moment there." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry." Her cheeks remained a scarlet hue. As she turned her gaze away, her voice lowered to a near whisper. "But I am indeed restless…."

Ritsuka gulped.

"Ritsuka, I want you right now…." she pleaded.

He nodded, feeling his heart piston uncontrollably. "T-Then shall we? Ohh… but we can't use the guest room. Lady Kaoruko is nearby."

She looked at the trees surrounding the manor. "To the woods then."

Nothing could describe the intense feeling of anticipation that Ritsuka felt at that moment. They were casually exchanging words but with a hidden agenda in mind. Some form of unstoppable force was pressing him on.

"Okay…"

They held hands as they walked. Tomoe jumped over the boundary surrounding Kaoruko's home while carrying him and landed on a grassy path. Choosing a direction leading that took them up a slope, they headed for a secluded path.

In mere moments of quietly treading the still wilderness, their hands became edgy, touching all over the other's clothes. Ritsuka watched her glazed eyes as his hand landed on the small of her back, creeping downwards to her ass. A scorching breath escaped her lips. She didn't mind the contact at all it seemed, which made Ritsuka daring. Slowly he felt up her soft rear as they climbed up the dark hill under the starlit sky. He squeezed it, and she let out an excited mewl, to his arousal. He wedged his fingers between her cracks and enjoyed the stimulation it provided.

Her long, flowing white kimono fluttered, leaving her ankles bare at times. She looked like a ghost lady from an old tale, in the same line as a tsuchigumo, nurikabe, and yuki-onna. It certainly didn't help that her horns were starting to show over her distant gaze. They were not quite at full length, perhaps still being repressed.

Tomoe suddenly stopped in front of a giant boulder. "This will do," she said with a breathless murmur. Turning around, she briskly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a sweltering kiss. Ritsuka felt the temperature spike up as they made out under the stars. However, Tomoe broke the contact not long after. A thin thread of saliva connected their lips as they broke off. Her hands reached for her waist and undid the broad, grey sash keeping the robe together. The flaps of her robes came open as the long garment fell away.

"Big…." he uttered quietly as his eyes laid upon the center of her front. Still mostly hidden by her kimono, the majority of her cleavage swallowed his sight whole, leaving him in disbelief. It hadn't been obvious before since she had always worn tight, compressing pieces of clothes, but her breasts looked larger than ever before, perhaps even larger than Musashi's. Downwards, he could see her midriff, her small tuft of silvery pubic hair, and the shadow looming over her sex. Her broad, gorgeous waist was absolutely mouth watering.

"Hurry," she implored him as she dropped the sash and lifted the veil of her robes apart, exposing more of herself. Now her round breasts came to view. Her nipples stood erect. And Ritsuka felt a pressure straining against his own robe as he noticed her flustered, thirsty expression. "Ritsuka. Touch me."

He wasted no time and took a step forward. His hands took her wonderful and cupped them, seemingly amazed. They were spilling from his hands as he groped and massaged them. The enticingly soft flesh felt incredible to touch. Ritsuka's cock was now coming alive at watching the erotic display of the widow.

Tomoe squirmed when he let his hand move downward to her navel while his other wrapped the tit from underneath, squeezing.

As she started to moan, Ritsuka forced her into a kiss. She trembled, and her skin started to boil as his finger took a dip, passing by her pubic hair, towards her clit.

"Ritsuka, hurry!" she managed to say between their kisses.

What was she hurrying for, he wondered. He decided to toy with her clit as he moved his head down and sucked on her breasts. To say that he hadn't dreamt of this, would be a huge lie. Now that he'd seen the full capacity of those mounds, his mouth was more than eager to lick and suck on her tit.

"Ohhhhmmmmm…" She moaned without holding back to the sky. "Hurrryyyyy!"

When he finally inserted his fingers inside her tight slit, he finally received his answer. It was like dipping your fingers into lukewarm water. She was dripping with sex. Her juices ran down her thigh and soaked the tiny pebbles below.

"Tomoe…." He whispered after retracting his mouth from her delicious nipple. "I'll give you what you want."

He told her to turn around, stand in front of the boulder beside the tree and get her foot on top of the smaller rock in front.

Tomoe did as she was told and was now displaying the contours of her back to him. The sleeves of her kimono were dangerously dangling from the edge of her shoulders as she laid both hands at either side of her on top of the large rock. She gazed at him, panting, and wanting for more.

The young man crouched down behind her and pulled the end of the robe aside, unveiling her ass to him. When he brushed her smooth bum, she gave out a low mewl and grinded herself against his palm. Ritsuka inserted three fingers at once in her tight slit, and soon she was bucking hard.

"Ritsukaaa!" She cried out mouth agape while her pussy was being assaulted. "I want more! Hurryyyy!"

Still? He exclaimed his disbelief internally. It seemed like… all she wanted was sex.

"Tomoe, you…." he said, trying to excite her with his fingers.

"Take it out, Ritsuka!" She pushed her ass out towards him. Reaching back, she spread her cheek with a hand. Her eyes burned with a smouldering desire as she gazed at him. "Please, it's been too long."

"Fuck," he cursed and got up. It hadn't been long, and she was already urging him on. Truly, she thought, this woman was dangerous. Being so eager was surely a sign it wasn't going to be easy satisfying her.

Ritsuka's breathing was haggard. He undid his kimono as well and let the clothing hang languidly on each side. His cock already stood erect and ready. He grabbed it and fumbled as he aligned it to her opening, placing a hand on her soft ass cheek.

"Ritsuka, hurry!" She cried out sticking her butt out more and bending forward, squishing her breasts against the rocky surface.

He didn't hesitate. His cock entered the narrow slit and burrowed through her tight walls.

"Hahhhh…." He breathed in. The warmth of her insides were unbelievable. He felt like he was in heaven after penetrating his own Servant.

"Ritsuka…." Tomoe gasped, looking back. "It's been so long since I had co...co….."

"Cock?"

She nodded vigorously. "Cock."

Ritsuka felt himself throb at the sound of her innocent voice reciting that word.

"And…" She smiled though looking feverish. "Yours is bigger than lord Yoshinaka's."

This time Ritsuka felt an incredible rush in his lower regions. His cock pulsated and grew like it had never before. They were pandering words meant to simulate some kind of cheating fetish. They truly sounded like honest observation, casual yet serious. Ritsuka's confidence surged, and all his nervousness faded into nothingness.

"Ohhh!" Tomoe stiffened at his reaction, shutting her eyes tight. "I've never heard such a thick, satisfying cock in my life."

"Arghhh!" Ritsuka gave in. He began moving his hips. Aggressive and hungry, he pounded on the archer with all he got. Her entire body rocked to the impacts that he delivered.

"Yess! That's it!" She let her tongue out. "Keep it uuupp!"

"Fuck, you're incredible, Tomoe." He had a firm hold of her waist as he gave her a good railing. "I'm inexperienced but, I'll give a married woman like you the fuck of your life!"

"You can do it, Maaaasster! Stir me up!" Tomoe's rear slapped hard against his eager thrusting. "You are my man now!"

The sounds of their intense love making echoed through the forest. Rapid, smacking sounds resounded through their surroundings. Ritsuka felt the archer's burning pussy as he fucked her with passion.

This continued until he felt himself explode inside her. He shot out spurts of cum deep inside her caverns, aware that she won't get pregnant with just this. He took a step back as he withdrew his stiff member.

"Again!" She declared, like a drill sergeant, chest heaving hard, as she loved her shoulder. With a grace, she turned and let the borrowed clothing fall off her arms and drop onto the ground. Now she stood there completely bare among the elements. Her massive breasts look completely enticing. On her head, her horns protruded with fiery tips. One foot stepped on the small rock, creating a gap for her pussy.

Ritsuka immediately took his shaft after standing over her. She looked up at him, her eyes fiery with strong desire. Then he slid inside her again, feeling the residual trails of cum that he had left.

"So big…!" She cried, gritting her teeth.

Ritsuka took her shoulders. She leaned against the rock as he dove down and took her lips on his own. Her tongue slithered out immediately and searched for his.

"You pussy feels too good, Tomoe." He snarled as they kissed.

Time couldn't be measured on how long Ritsuka fucked her, groping her breast and sending her to heaven. She came with a large torrent, swallowing his manhood whole. Her hole felt sweltering, like an inferno. The tips of her horns burnt bright red.

She pushed him down without unsheathing his cock and laid him on the grass. "Ritsukaa…." She breathed out before starting to move her hips up and down. "I have taught you archery and tactics." She quaked as she bounced on top of him. All manner of facade that kept her grace and manners in tact dwindled. Her face now looked gleeful. It'd put Kiyohime to shame. "But what I'm…. going to teach you now ahhhhh…..are the pleasures from a woman's touch. Ohhh! Prepare yourself! I'm just getting started!"

In the darkness of the forest not too far from their temporary home, the widow rode him with incredible fervor. Her long, silver hair now flailed freely.

After an insurmountable amount of time, the perverse woman switched from riding him to laying on the grass with Ritsuka holding her leg high up as he moved his hips, sliding his length in and out of her slick entrance. After cumming once, they switched again, now fucking underneath a tree while standing, Tomoe bent forward, hands on the tree trunk, allowing Ritsuka a better way to penetrate her. After that, she knelt down before him, rubbing her breasts together against his cock, telling him sweet nothing like he was doing a great job, or he was exceeding her former husband in many areas, or how great it must have felt to use a woman like her. Nevertheless, Ritsuka continued to fuck her breasts raw, poking her cheeks with his tip until he came on her face.

When all that was said and done, Tomoe still had more than enough energy in her. She managed to persuade Ritsuka to lay on the grass one more time so that he could feel and memorize exactly what the taste of a woman was like, as she started to straddle him again, point his cock to her soaking pussy with her hands.

His mind could feel nothing but pleasure at the sensation of her hot vaginal walls constricting his shaft. It was like a hot press that could singe him. As he lowered herself, she let one of her breasts come to his face, and without even thinking, he stuck it in his mouth. He found himself sucking on her breast as she rode him. Their fast pace gave him no time to think. However, even with him overwhelmed, she looked very pleased.

"Aahhhhh! Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah!" She moaned out loud. Ater another long stretch of time, she sent out waves, drenching his cock yet again, but she kept riding him. "Ritsukaa! Ahhh! You're….. You're lasting longer….than lord Yoshinaka ever did! Ahhhh!"

Hearing that, he felt energy flooding through him. The desire to surpass her previous lover was engraved in his mind. He steeled himself as he met her hips. Tasting her soft flesh, he continued circling her nipple with his tongue while massaging the other with his free hand.

Then a small, wet drop of something landed on his tongue, surprising him. His eyes grew wide at the familiar taste. "Tomoe, there's…. You're lactating!"

She bounced up and down on him. "Is it that surprising?! Ohhh! I've already given birth in the past."

"No." Ritsuka finally smiled. "Heck, it's even better! Fucking a married woman is the best!"

She smiled shrewdly at him but not stopping her pace.

Tiny dribbles of milk started to flow from her breasts. Ritsuka caught each one and drank it before finally settling on sucking one. Tasting the milk of this widow felt so erotic and turned him on to no end. The taste was the sweetest he had ever experienced. He squeezed her breast more and a stream easily came out and landed on his open mouth, like a tap. Truly, she was right, she was teaching him the pleasures of a woman. The mix of drinking from her breasts and the rough pounding she enforced his cock was sending him unbelievable amounts of ecstasy.

He was surprised he could still last this long. If this went on for long enough, the starving woman would wring him dry.

Minutes turned to an hour, and then another hour of several orgasms. Clouds came and shrouded the full moon before drifting onwards again, illuminating them with light.

'I'm cuuummminngg!" The cock-starved archer cried out to the night sky.

Ritsuka felt himself cum as well, driving the entire length of his shaft inside her. After a moment of breathing and enjoying the lethargy that followed their subsequent orgasm. Tomoe untangled herself and crawled towards his crotch. His cock was then welcomed by the soothing sensation of her tongue cleaning up the juices enveloping his stiffness.

She licked her lips as she jacked off his cock.

"Tomoe…. I can't believe you are…. Such a pervert…" Ritsuka took a breather.

Tomoe blushed. "Y-Yes, actually… I have always wanted to try it since I've played...erotic games…"

His eyes grew suddenly. "What?!"

"I found one in Blackbeard's stash and… I just couldn't help myself." She then took his cock in her mouth and sucked him. Occasionally she would take it out and lap her tongue across the full length. Looking down at her, he still could see her breasts leaking out thin threads of milk. "So uhhh….if it's alright with you, can we try out all the things in those games when we return?" His cock throbbed at that question.

It seemed that they have spent quite a long time in this forest. He assumed that things had finally calmed down, until he saw her looking at him sheepishly, perhaps wanting to say something.

"Don't tell me you still want to go?" Ritsuka was afraid to ask.

While stroking his cock and licking his balls, she let out a tiny smile. "If it's not too much trouble…. Another round? Or two?"

Before he could even answer that, Tomoe had already left his dick to get on all fours with her pointed towards him. "Please, Master? I promise this will be the last. We can save the rest for when we return to Chaldea."

Thanks to that comment, Ritsuka felt his shaft grow stiff once again. He let out a short sigh before getting onto his knees and positioning himself behind her.

"Fuuahhhhhhh!" She let out a long breath after feeling his tool penetrate her once again. In moments she was rocking her body. Eyes closed, she was enjoying the sweet feeling of a man's hardness filling her up.

Ritsuka lowered himself on top of her, placing his hands at each of her sides. "Tomoe…. Tomoe….." He pounded at her entrance. Sweat around his entire body trailed down his muscles. A gale brushed past the entire forest as they continued their animalistic rutting. "Tomoe… I love you….so much…."

"Master…. " She gazed at him from the corner of her eyes. Her body was still tense. "Master, I love you too. I love both of you. But right now, you are my only one."

He felt heat build up from below his stomach. His toes curled at the sheer feeling of something accumulating inside of him. He chest brushed against her back, as he continued to thrust inside her of.

"Ritsuka, I'm cumming! I'm cuuuuuuuuming!" She howled, arching her back. Her ass pushed back against him as one large flood escaped her.

His entire body went rigid and electricity coursed through his spine as he sent out one last thrust. Heat upon heat mixed together inside her boiling chamber of lust. The famed warrior, Tomoe Gozen, let out a perverse moan, echoing through the forest.

They laid on the grass, panting. Before long, the woman curled against his naked body. He smiled and embraced her, feeling content and exhausted.

* * *

_**Epilogue** _

"There's no more chocolate?!" Tomoe Gozen shouted after checking the refrigerators late at night. She had made her way to the kitchen immediately after they returned from their mission in order to make a last minute effort in surprising her new lover. But what she found was empty space after empty space, from cabinets to refrigerators, everything was empty. She hung her head in despair; her face dark and her horns a gruesome black.

Seeing as though this was the first time she had a person she wanted to give love chocolates to, she wanted it to be a special occasion. After all, there was a group of Servants eager to bombard him with chocolate on the destined day, this she found out from last year. The Servant held a heavy heart as she recalled that time, when she was still protecting Ritsuka from immorals.

* * *

"Moderation! Moderation, lady Kiyohime! That is what you are lacking at this very moment." Eyes flaring like red hot coals, the archer glared at another horned woman in front of the doorway. The deadly and lustful Kiyohime stood on the other side, wearing nothing but red ribbons covering her breasts and crotch. Tomoe eyed her chest and felt her cheeks burn bright red.

"Why? This much is to be expected if I want to surprise Master." The dragon woman looked awfully proud of herself, and that made Tomoe angrier.

"I admire that you feel that way about Master, but would it not be too much if the rest of Chaldea saw you?"

It took quite a while for Tomoe to persuade her. Each time, the Berserker made it clear just how much her sanity waned on this very day. Nevertheless, Tomoe made her point that at least Ritsuka could see her like that, and Kiyohime agreed at the end and covered up. Now it was up to Tomoe to protect her Master from such a sight and hide him somewhere the dragon woman would never find.

* * *

Tomoe scowled. No doubt a repeat would take place. Droves of women were seeking to entice her love, Ritsuka, using Valentine's as an excuse. Thinking about it like that, there was nothing she wouldn't do to prevent it. Chocolate or no, she would give him a present he would never forget. She wouldn't allow anyone to steal him away from her, not if she pulled out all the tactics and martial prowess she had as a general.

She left the kitchen, stomping with rage and determination, fresh smoke coming out of her ember tipped horns while her eyes smoldered with a darker crimson than usual, and went somewhere else, finding the objects that she needed for her plan.

After a thorough search, she stepped inside his room in her spirit form. In front of the sleeping young man, she shed her armor one by one until she stood there naked. Then she took out a thin sliver of something and smiled.

* * *

The first thing Ritsuka noticed after leaving his dream was an immense pressure weighing down on him followed by a cold sensation wetting his privates.

"Huh?!" He bolted awake and looked down on himself. A large lump occupied his covers, obstructing most of his vision. He threw it off himself and found a surprising view.

"Good morning, Ritsuka!" Tomoe smiled sweetly.

All manner of speech escaped his brain as he stared down at the woman licking the full length of his cock with long, sensual strokes.. A single red ribbon encircled her top, covering nothing but her nipples while her bottom was very much the same, a single ribbon wrapped her hips, barely covering her crotch. Her abundant cleavage was fully exposed to him like an open valley. It took some time for the image to register in his head, that the ever disciplined and astute enforcer of moderation, was one tug of a ribbon away from being completely naked on his bed. Even with her face beaming at him so happily and innocently, he couldn't turn away from inspecting every inch of her pale, glorious skin.

"Do you know what day it is?" she asked in a sultry voice.

Ritsuka managed to snap out of it and force a meek answer. "Valentine's?"

She kissed the tip of his cock as if a reward for answering correctly. "I'm going to give you the best present I could find." She stood up on her knees inside the dimly lit room. The narrow length of her waist and her flat stomach made it difficult for him to believe that she had been married before, or that she had experienced giving birth. Still, Ritsuka could only stare and marvel, sucking his breath in. She straddled him, her long, silver hair draping over her frame. Her eyes burnt with bright, crimson desire, and a hint of twisted hunger. Her arms curled themselves beneath her round breasts, squishing them together and allowing the ribbon to loosen just a little, knowing that he would do just about anything to taste those globes. "I'm going to give you me. With everyone doing their best to steal you, I've decided that chocolates aren't enough and decided to give you my body as an offering. From now on, use me as you see fit. You are my lord now and I would do anything and everything for you, for the sake of my love." Her hot breath escaped her, seemingly blended with steam. "Go on…. unwrap your present."

Ritsuka sat up without knowing. Another cloud of steam escaped her lips as she watched him in anticipation, as he looked at the flimsy accessory binding her breasts. His hands reached around back, searching the surface of her skin, until he found a bow behind her. With a small tug, the ribbon fell, and her breasts bounced and sagged a little downward, eliciting a squeal from her. Small drips of pure white milk left the points of her nipples.

Within moments, Ritsuka's bed was squeaking feverishly so that it could be heard from outside. Noises came, and the noises continued from morning till night without the door opening at least once.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was meant to be released during Valentine's, but I got really busy. Anyways, I got a real hurdle with Tomoe, not to mention the lack of in-game material she had that didn't revolve around her deceased lover, so it was quite difficult coming up with a story for her. Hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. She's my waifu too after all.
> 
> As always, my monthly poll is currently up, so if you want vote for the next story's character, or if you want to check out more of my stories, please do check it all out at (pa)tr(eon).com(/)Soulcage. For commissions, please dm me directly.


End file.
